1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control system, a vehicle control method and a computer program for performing vehicle control when traveling on a curve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a vehicle control system which obtains road information, which can be obtained from map data of a navigation device, or various information related to traveling of a vehicle such as a current position identified by a global positioning system (GPS) or the like, and prevents a vehicle accident by informing the driver, assisting in driving, and moreover intervening in driving. Such a vehicle control system performs vehicle control with various conditions and timings. When traveling on a curve in particular, it is performed to decelerate the vehicle to an appropriate speed when entering the curve.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2007-126129 (pp. 6 to 10, FIG. 5, FIG. 6), there is described a vehicle control system which obtains the shape of a curve ahead of the vehicle, sets a target speed when entering the curve from the obtained shape of the curve, and performs control to decelerate the vehicle before traveling on the curve to allow traveling at the set target speed or lower.